A Dreary Day For Amy Turns Into A Romantic Stroll
by Rue Cahill
Summary: Amy goes on a vacation to London. Who knows what will happen! Its a fluffy Amian one-shot. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. Warning- I stink at summaries. Rated T- just for a few kisses


**Me- Dan, do the disclaimer.  
Dan- No, you made my sister kiss a Cobra.**  
**Me- It's Kabra!**  
**Dan *rolls eyes***  
**Me- If you do it, I might buy you a new ninja costume**  
**Dan- Rue Cahill does not own the 39 clues or any of the songs here! So when do we go buy it?**  
**Me- You know, I said might...  
Dan- Noooooo!**

Amy takes a sip from her steaming cappuccino. She glances outside at the rain. '_I forgot my umbrella,' _she thinks bitterly. _'The one day I decide not to bring it.'_

*************  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
_*************

Once Amy finishes her coffee, she sighs and glances out the window once more. She steps out the door, and is instantly greeted by cold rain. She shivers and pulls her coat more tightly around herself. She starts down the wet sidewalk.

A teenage boy with an umbrella rushes into her, and they both collapse on the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going!" grumbles the boy who has a particularly familiar British accent.

She ignores the resemblance and argues," You ran into me!"

"Love?" he asks.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?" Amy sighs, exasperated.

He ignores her. "So it is you, love. What are you doing here in London?"Ian asks out of curiosity.

"Can't someone want to go on a vacation in London?"

"Well then. Maybe I'm just glad to see you," he says and grins.

"Um, c-can you…?"Her voice trails off as she gestures to their current position. Ian is over Amy, and let's just say having a teenage boy on you is quite painful.

"Oh, sorry." Ian gets off of her and helps her off the sidewalk.

*************  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_*************

Amy shivers. "Here," Ian whispers in her ear, sending chills down her spine (in a good way). He removes his coat and puts it around Amy, instantly warming her.

They walk silently together for a while. The cloudy skies clear and rain slows down until it just becomes a trickle.

"Ian! Look!" Amy points to the sky, her eyes shining.

"It's just a rainbow," Ian says casually but couldn't help but smile at the spectacular sight.

*************  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_*************

Soon, the rainbow disappears as a dreary gray sky turns dark blue, but there is something missing.

"Where are the stars?" Amy asks. It isn't her first day in London, but she didn't have anyone to answer her questions when she stares out at the starless night.

"Pollution," Ian answers simply. "Although there are things that are like stars." He points to a small light floating in midair. It disappears, only to reappear somewhere else.

"Fireflies!" she exclaims, staring at the flickering light in awe.

*************  
_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
_*************

Lights appear all around them. Amy beams and starts laughing out of joy. She windmills her arms around, still laughing and beaming. She starts spinning… right into Ian's arms.

_*************  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You think me rude but I would just stand and stare_  
*************

Ian's beautiful amber eyes sparkle from the fireflies' lights. They start leaning in, but are interrupted by a firefly flying in-between them and it tickles their noses. They burst out laughing.

*************  
_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
*************

"I feel childish," says Ian, smiling, as he stares into Amy's jade green eyes. He brushes her reddish-brown hair behind her ears and leans in, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses back and the rain starts once more. They continue to kiss in the rain.

"A kiss in the rain; how romantic," Amy says with an eye roll after they break apart. Despite the eye roll, she is grinning like a maniac.

They continue their stroll, sharing the umbrella.

"OW!" Amy yelps and she falls to the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" Ian asks, concern taking over his face.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she says, then lets out another yelp of pain.

"Can you walk?"

Amy tries to get up, but falls back down to the pavement. "Weeeell….." she says, stretching out the e's.

*************  
_Why don't you carry me? Why don't you carry me?  
I can't move on, I can't live on  
Carry me, why don't you carry me?  
I can't save me, I'm crazy without you  
_*************

"You think that this is romantic? I just think it's _painful!"_

Amy is being cradled in Ian's arms. "Yes, I think this is romantic," she says and smiles at him.

He scowls in response. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Ah, the famous Kabra scowl. And yes, I am enjoying this. Either way, my hotel is right there, only 12 blocks away," Amy says and smiles innocently.

"I could just leave you here." Ian smiles at Amy mischievously.

"You wouldn't," she says then pauses, before hesitantly asking, "Would you?"

*************epic page break*************

"Someone! Help! My boyfriend left me on the sidewalk!" Amy pauses. "And he's currently filming it!"

Ian smiles at her from behind the camera. "I think I will post this on Youtube."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" She gives Ian a death glare.

"Maybe if I steal a few kisses." He moves his eyebrows up and down playfully, causing Amy to giggle.

"Done. As long as you carry me back to my hotel."

Ian crouches down and steals a kiss from her, before lifting her up again with a grunt.

*************  
_The hardest ones to love are the ones who need it most  
The hardest ones to love are the ones who need it the most  
The hardest ones to love are the one who need it most  
The hardest ones to love are the ones who need it the most  
_*************

Ian sets Amy down on the plush red carpeted floor. Amy automatically holds out the keycard. Ian inserts it in the slot and heads inside.

"Forgetting something?" Amy asks from the floor.

"Oh." Ian comes back, picks her up, and sets her down on the couch. He checks her ankle. "Amy," he says, his voice dangerously calm.

"Yes?" she answers innocently.

"You're ankle isn't twisted."

*************  
_Carry me!  
Carry me!  
Carry me!  
Carry me!  
_*************

**The songs:  
She will be loved by Maroon 5**  
**Fireflies by Owl City**  
**Carry Me by Papa Roach**

**The songs suit the scenes don't they?**  
**I know there aren't any fireflies in London, but, well, I wanted it to be in London. xD  
Please review! I'm new here so please no flames!**


End file.
